Safe at Last
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: What I think should have happened once Ezra showed up on the train for Aria. Takes place in the Halloween episode, 3x13.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

My body was still trembling from the night's events. I slowly make my way back up to the train and into the car where the girls were waiting for me. I walk right up to the girls and they all hug me and keep me close since they know I am still shaken up about all of this. Right when I look up I see Ezra walking through the door looking for me. Without hesitation I run over to him and he pulls me tight into his arms.

"You're okay. Oh baby you're okay now. I thought I was going to lose you." His voice was so raw with a mix of upset emotions.

"What are you doing here?" I ask astonished that he is actually here.

"My meeting ended early so I went to wait for you when you guys were supposed to get off the train but someone said something happened so the train was brought to a stop until the situation was resolved. I ran to my car and drove until I saw the train. God I was so worried." I look him in the eyes once we pull back from the hug; I notice his eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm fine now, the girls found me before… well you know." I drift off not really ready to talk about being locked in a small box with a deceased Garrett.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asks with worry when he sees my right wrist wrapped.

"Oh it's nothing, just sprained a little but nothing damaging." I still can't believe he came to surprise me then drove until he found the train.

Suddenly there is a loud crash behind me and I turn to see Toby and Noel fighting. Toby shoved Noel into the drink container causing the glass to break as it hit the ground. As the ice scatters across the floor and evens out causing a body bag is revealed. A body bag that currently contains a dead body. Everyone in the room quickly backs away from it and I feel Ezra wrap his arms around my waist to pull my back against his chest. Jason is frozen in place staring down at the bag as we all fear whose body it is. All eyes were on him as he slowly leans down to unzip the bag to see who it was. Tears filled my, Spencer, Emily and Hanna's eyes when our suspicions were confirmed. Lying in the bag on the ground was none other than Alison. I couldn't help but break down crying. Ezra snaps back into reality and turns me around so I wouldn't be able to look at her lifeless body anymore. I have seen and felt more than a lifetime worth of deceased people. I wrap my arms around his waist to hug him tightly again and snuggle my head into his chest as sobs rake through my body. Ezra doesn't hesitate to comfort me in every way I need. His right hand was wrapped tightly around my waist and his left was holding the base of my neck, preventing me from being able to see anything going on behind me.

"Hey sweetheart, we need to get off the train. They want everyone out of here so they can take care of the current situation." Ezra whispers in my ear softly.

"Okay." I mumble in his chest and let him direct me outside to where our parents were starting to show up.

Ezra pulls me away from the vast group of people who were talking about what was going on and trying to accuse people of putting the body in there. I gratefully snuggle back into his warm, safe, and very protective embrace. Ezra kisses my head while running his hands up and down my back. More tears threaten to run down my eyes from how overwhelmed I feel right now, but I do my best to hold them in. I shiver slightly when a strong cool breeze hits my body. Sensing my coldness, Ezra shrugs off his coat then holds it open for me to slide my arms into the sleeve.

"Everything will be okay baby, I promise. I'll do whatever you need in order to forget about everything that has happened tonight." Ezra reassures me.

"In order to move on I need to tell you what actually happened tonight. I know you are dying to know but you don't want to push me. I promise tomorrow I will tell you everything that happened and I won't leave anything out."

I look up at him and place a light 'thank you' kiss on his lips. It wasn't anything lustful, just a very soft delicate kiss that held so many emotions. Just as our lips separated and our eyes opened to look at each other deeply, I hear someone calling out my name. Ezra and I both turn to see Ella and Byron running over to us. I step out of Ezra's embrace when mom hurries over with open arms.

"My baby. Oh god I am so happy you are safe. They called your father and me and said something about you nearly being killed? They wouldn't give any details over the phone. All they would say was an issue occurred and they needed us to come meet the train right away." Ella squeezes me tight to her body.

"Aria what happened tonight?" Byron nearly demands. His somewhat harsh voice causes tears to arise in my eyes as everything from tonight flashes through my eyes again.

"I- uh, someone on the train…" My breath catches in my throat and my emotions get the best of me.

I turn to look at Ezra then back at my parents. Ezra could see how upset I was so he squeezes my left hand that was laced with his fingers. Rather than attempting to tell my parents what happened, I turn and wrap my arms around Ezra's waist. He snuggles me into his side so I am still facing my parents. Byron looks furious that I am wrapped up in my older boyfriend's comforting arms.

"Can we just go and I'll tell everyone what happened tomorrow? Please, I am exhausted and I really don't want to relive it right now?" I ask Ella and Byron.

They look back and forth between each other then nod their heads.

"Come on sweetie, let's go home and get to bed." Ella says as she tries to coax me out of Ezra's arms before Byron snaps. She has become very understanding of Ezra and my relationship unlike Byron.

"Actually I was hoping I could stay with Ezra tonight?" I ask hopeful.

"No." Byron says immediately.

"Please, after tonight I really need him. I don't feel save at all after what happened and Ezra is the only person who makes me feel save no matter what is going on around us." I beg desperately.

"I don't want you spending the night at his apartment and that is final." Byron says sternly.

"What if Ezra comes over to the house? We will sleep in my room then you and mom will know for a fact nothing happened. I don't want to be away from him right now." I try and make a deal with him. I squeeze my arms that were around Ezra's waist and snuggle closer.

"Yes that would be fine. Let's get going, it's late and the police said you are free to go." Ella says before Byron could get a word in.

"Thank you!" I smile at my mom then up at Ezra.

"Thank you Mrs. Montgomery. I feel much better knowing she'll be safe tonight." Ezra is very appreciative.

"Ella! No he cannot stay in her room!" Byron shouts and acts as if Ezra isn't even standing here.

"Byron, they won't do anything with us down the hall. Get over it and let's go. All I care about is having Aria safe and that she **feels** safe. As much as you don't want to face reality, Ezra is what makes her feel save."

I silently thank my mom as I look her in the eyes after she finishes speaking to Byron. Ezra kisses my head and thanks Ella as well. Byron just huffs and storms off back to the car.

"Why don't you ride with Ezra on the way to the house? It's a good 30 minute drive back to the house and I don't want you to have to endure your father."

"Sounds good." Ezra laces his fingers with mine and walks me to where he parked. We walk so close to one another our arms brush against each other the whole time.

**Ezra's POV**

Tonight literally gave me a heart attack. I honestly don't even know how I managed to drive here safely because I was so terrified something horrible had happened to Aria. I don't think I could go on if I ever lost her. I can't believe after whatever tragic thing she went through, she also had to see Alison's dead body. I know she is an emotional wreck right now and she has every right to be. Aria has gone through more things in the past two year than she should ever have to deal with. I can't believe someone would actually try and kill them. Was someone after all the young girls in Rosewood? I mean really, first Alison, then Maya and now they tried to kill Aria. Oh not to mention when I heard about Hanna getting hit by a car and the whole bell tower situation with Spencer and some guy named Ian I think? I'm sure anyone could see the relief that ran through my body the second I climbed on the train and held my girlfriend in my arms.

I was thrilled when Ella said I could stay over so I could be there for Aria. The thought of her having to be alone tonight without me there to wrap my arms around her to keep her close frightened me. By the time we arrive at Aria's house she has fallen asleep in the passenger seat. I pull into the driveway, shut off the engine then walk around to Aria's side of the car. I gently scoop her up in my arms then proceed to carry her into the house. Ella greats me at the front door as well as walking upstairs with me to open Aria's bedroom door.

"You don't need to have the door open or anything like that. I trust you with my baby and I know you will always keep her safe. Don't worry about Byron either; I'll take care of him."

"Thank you again for this Mrs. Montgomery, you really don't know how much I appreciate it." I thank her for like the fifth time of the night.

"Call me Ella. Aria has helped me view your relationship for how it actually is so I am becoming more okay with this. I'll make breakfast in the morning for everyone then we'll sit down and have Aria tell us what the hell went on tonight. You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like tomorrow." Ella says before turning to walk out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

I delicately lie Aria down on the bed then remove her heels. I hesitate for a moment; unsure what to do. On one hand she shouldn't sleep in her costume but on the other I don't feel right undressing her. Yes we have made love countless of times in the past several months but I wouldn't feel right if I undress her without her knowledge.

"I know how much you love undressing me when we are at your apartment so what are you waiting on?" Aria asks as her eyes slowly open and she looks up at me.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"It wasn't a deep sleep or anything like that. So what are you waiting for, babe?" She gestures to her dress.

"I don't feel right undressing you while you are asleep so I was trying to choose the best option. But now that you are awake…" I smile at her while leaning down to slip off the dress and hang it over her desk chair.

"I have one of your shirts in my dresser that I love to wear when I'm missing you, or I just feel like wearing it." She points over to her top dresser drawer.

I walk over to it and search through the drawer which is somewhat difficult seeing how the only light in here is from the moon shining through her front window. Finally I pull out my maroon red t-shirt that I have been trying to find for a while now.

"So that's where it went. I'm assuming you have more of mine that I haven't been able to find lately?" I grin at her as I remove her bra then pull the shirt on and am careful of her sprained wrist.

"Just a few. Usually when you aren't home I'll slip into the apartment and switch out the shirts for new ones once your smell wares off the one's I wear here." She explains with a smile. The first real smile I have seen on her face tonight other than when she first saw me on the train.

"Well now every night before I fall asleep I'll be thinking of which shirt of mine you are wearing." I say playfully while I strip down to my boxers.

Once I am undressed I lift up the warm and welcoming covers Aria is currently snuggled in and slide into the bed next to her. Aria turns on her side so she can curl into my side with her head resting on my chest. I run my fingers through her hair repeatedly as well as kissing her forehead.

"I was on the verge of dying today. I thought I would never get to do this again; lay cuddled in your arms and kiss you." Her voice is soft and I hear her let out a little sniffle.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I will wholeheartedly beat the ass of whoever tries to harm you."

I tilt her head up to look her in the eyes. When I notice the tear streaks down her cheeks I wipe them away and kiss her nose.

"I love you so much baby. Why don't you get some sleep because tomorrow will be a very long day for you?" I whisper on her lips before kissing her softly.

"I love you too, thank you for coming tonight." She nods her head and pecks my lips again then snuggles as close as possible into my chest and goes right to sleep.

I lay awake for awhile just enjoying the feeling of my wonderful girlfriend in my arms and think about how thankful I am she wasn't murdered. Tonight's scare just made everything more realistic on how I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I will do whatever it takes to keep her happy in my arms. I let out a sigh before allowing myself to be consumed by my exhaustion of the night.

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this! I might make this a two-shot if you guys want to see Aria telling everyone but I'm not sure yet. I uploaded a new story yesterday so I hope you guys like that as well as how Forever Loved is doing so far. I am going out of town all weekend so I won't be able to work on the next chapter of FL for a while. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own PLL**

**Ezra's POV**

I was jolted from my slumber by Aria's piercing scream. My eyes shoot open in panic the moment I realize Aria isn't lying in my arms. Aria was sitting up in bed clutching the comforter to her chest with tears streaming down her chest. I don't hesitate a moment to sit up, scoot back against the pillows and lightly tug on her arm to gesture for her to my welcoming arms. Aria sniffs while quickly climbing into my lap and clinging to my body.

"What happened sweetie?"

"Horrible nightmare; A killed you and made me watch, then they killed me right after." She whimpers into my neck.

Suddenly her bedroom door flew open to revel a panic stricken Ella and Byron. Ella flips on the light and hurries over to the bed, where as Byron froze in place when his eyes land on his daughter's shirtless boyfriend in her bed with her in my arms.

"Is she okay? What happened, Aria?" Ella worries.

"She had a very vivid, horrible nightmare." I explain for Aria since she is in sobs.

"Is there anything I can get for you honey?" She asks, Aria just shakes her head and hides it in the crook of my neck.

"Actually, do you have any hot chocolate in the house? I usually make that for her with a lot of little marshmallows when she's been either upset or has a bad dream. It always seems to soothe her." I ask Ella while trying to discretely pull the comforter up over Aria and I so Byron won't see what we are both wearing- or what we _aren't_ wearing.

"Of course, I'll be right back. Byron, come downstairs with me." Ella says to help cut the awkward tension in the room coming from him.

"It's okay sweetheart, you are safe. No one is ever going to harm you again. I promise I will do everything humanly possible to keep you safe." I whisper into her ear once her parents walk out of the door.

"How? A could come after me when I'm not with you." Her voice is hoarse and low from the crying.

"Well frankly I don't plan on ever letting you out of my sight! I'll kick anyone's ass that comes near you. How does that sound?"

"You promise?" She smiles up at me and sniffles a few times to stop the tears from falling.

"Yes, I promise baby." I gently wipe her tears then softly kiss her.

Aria grabs the comforter and pulls it up around us after she shivered from the loss of warmth.

"You know my dad probably wants to kill you right now if he saw you didn't have a shirt on and were only wearing boxers. Don't even get me started on if he realizes this is your shirt I am wearing."

I smile when I feel Aria starting to relax in my arms. I run my fingers through her hair constantly as she snuggled into me and sighs in comfort. Before long Ella returns to the room with a mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows for Aria.

"Thank you." Aria says to Ella when she hands Aria the warm mug.

"Is there anything else you need, honey?"

"No thank you. The coco is perfect, I don't need anything else." Aria shakes her head to Ella.

"If you need anything at all just come and get me. Goodnight you two." Ella kisses Aria's forehead before her and Byron walk back out the door, turning off the light and softly shutting the door behind them.

"How's the hot chocolate?" I ask in her ear as I tuck her hair behind her ear causing her to smile faintly.

"It's perfect. Want a sip?" She hands me the mug to take a delicious sip of the wonderful liquid.

"Well this puts my hot chocolate to shame!" I mock horror.

"Oh I love yours too honey." Aria tries not to giggle and kisses my lips to reassure me.

"You're just saying that so I don't feel bad about my coco making." I playfully pout knowing the teasing will make her laugh and help forget about her nightmare.

Aria let out a little giggle after finishing off her drink. She slowly moved her head closer to whisper softly into my ear. "You got a little chocolate mustache; let me get that for you." Her hot breath makes me shiver with anticipation. Aria slowly licks off the chocolate then kissed across my upper lip as if to make sure it was all gone.

"There you go babe all clean, and very taste if I say so myself." Aria grins at me before moving to lie back down on the bed.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" I ask as I slide down on her soft silky sheets and turn on my side to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, the hot chocolate really helped. Thank you, babe." Aria let out a little yawn and her eyes drifted shut. I pull her closer into my body while still being cautions of her wrist. After kissing her forehead I let myself fall back into a deep sleep.

**Aria's POV**

The following morning Mike came into my room to inform Ezra and me breakfast was ready. After he left the room we got out of bed and got dressed. I simply slipped on a pair of cozy pajama pants on under Ezra's shirt where as Ezra changed back into his clothes from last night. After we were dressed I laced my fingers in his then lead us out the door, but before we got too far down the hall he spun me around and wrapped me in his arms.

"Wait." He says suddenly and holds me close.

"What? What's wrong?" I fur my eyebrows.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do this before we are in a very tense room with your dad."

Ezra ran his fingers through my hair to lightly grip the back of my head to tilt my head up so he could kiss me deeply. I moan in pleasure into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck and lean my body into his. At a loss of breath we slowly break apart. Ezra caresses my cheek when I slowly come down off the tops of my toes and stare him in the eye.

"I love you." He whispers softly.

"I love you. Let's go get this over with so I can move on from last night as soon as possible." I tug on his hand.

Ezra leads me down the stairs and directly into the kitchen. Dad and Mike were already sitting down while mom was finishing putting food on her plate. Ezra and I put our desired food on our plates while everyone greeted each other good morning. Byron's jaw clenched when he noticed my attire but I didn't give him a second glance. Ezra sat down next to me at the table then reached for my hand under the table. I smiled at our hands resting in my lap.

Well over an hour later breakfast was eaten, cleaned up, and over. Now everyone sat in the living room with dead silence surrounding us. Ezra and I were sitting undeniably close to each other with Ella and Byron sitting across from us on the other couch, Mike was sitting in the chair next to the couch Ella and Byron were on. I think the coffee table is only thing preventing dad from coming over here to push Ezra and me apart. Mike cleared his throat awkwardly and cast his gaze about the room hoping someone would start talking.

"Okay, so what happened last night Aria?" Ella starts off the conversation.

"As you know we all went to the ghost train yesterday. Well Ezra couldn't go with me so I had wondered around the train by myself. I noticed I was starting to get very drowsy. Before long I guess someone pulled me out of the chair I was in and moved me down to the cargo car. I was in and out of it; I thought it was one of the girls taking me to lay down in one of the private rooms but it wasn't."

I look down at my hands as I start to tremble and think back to what happened. I felt Ezra wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me into his side. His warm arm around me soothed me and helped me continue on before taking a deep breath.

"I must have passed out because when I woke up I was in a cargo box and my wrists were duck taped together as well as having my mouth taped shut. But that wasn't what scared me most. I wasn't in the box alone."

"What do you mean you weren't alone? Who else was in there?" Dad's voice was strained.

"Garrett Reynolds, he was dead." I whisper with tears in my eyes as those horrible images flash through my mind.

"What?!" Everyone in the room yelled out. Ezra tightened his arms around me protectively and held me even closer than we had been.

"After I got the tape off of my mouth I screamed as much as I could but no one was there to help me. Who ever put me in the box returned because they tried to push it out the side of the train. All I remember was hearing the door open and two people arguing. The box kept sliding closer and closer to the side. I- I thought for sure I was going to die." I erupt into sobs in Ezra's shirt.

Ezra shits us so I could curl into his side better. He held me tight as he tries to soothe me and I hear everyone asking questions. As much as I try to answer everyone, I just couldn't. Instead I buried my head in Ezra's chest and griped his shirt. After awhile I finally managed to compose myself and turned my head out of Ezra's chest to look at my parents.

"Honey, how did you get out of that crate?" Mom asks hesitantly, as if trying not to scare me.

"The girls found me right as it was going to fall out of the train. They pulled it back in and pried the crate open then lifted me out." My voice was scratchy from the crying.

"Then they called the police who in turn called us, correct?" Byron spoke up.

I nod my head silently.

"Okay, the one thing I don't get is how does Fitz equal into this? Mom told me last night when they showed up, you were with him. But you said he couldn't make it." Mike questions.

"I was waiting at the ending destination to pick her up so I could surprise Aria. However someone told the people waiting that there was a situation so the train was halted until dealt with. I was terrified something happened to Aria so I jumped into my car and drove the train route until I found it." Ezra explains.

"I can't believe this. Who would want to do such a thing to you?" Ella cries.

"I don't know. I just want to forget all about it. Thinking about it will only keep me upset so I want to move on as soon as possible."

"Well as much as I don't like you, I want to thank you for being there for my baby girl. I'm glad she wasn't waiting by herself for us after the given situation." Byron says stiffly to Ezra.

"My pleasure, Sir. I would literally do anything it takes to keep her safe; Aria means the world to me." Ezra replies to him.

"Mom, can either I go over to Ezra's or can he stay here for a while please?"

Ella looks over at Byron for a minute before turning back to me.

"You may go over there for a while but you need to be back for dinner. I'm sure Ezra is dying to get out of that suit and change into something more comfortable, aren't you?" Ella smiles up at a nervous Ezra.

"Yes I certainly am." He laughs softly.

"Thank you!" I say to my parent's then turn to Ezra. "I am going to go get dressed then I'll be ready."

I hurry up the stairs to get ready before my parents can change their mind. I decide to simply slip on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a hoodie, leaving Ezra's cozy shirt on. Knowing we'll just be laying in bed watching a movie probably I don't bother with makeup. Besides, I'm sure Ezra will ask more questions and the last thing I want is for my makeup to run so it's better to just do without. After slipping on a pair of tennis shoes rather than heels, I head back downstairs to see a nervous looking Ezra talking with my dad and Mike. They all immediately stop talking as soon as they hear me coming down the stairs.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, let's go." Ezra smiles while getting up to walk me to the door. When we get to his car I ask him what my dad was talking with him about.

"Just to have you back by dinner and make sure you are okay." Ezra reaches for my hand as we drive off.

"Oh okay, as long as it was nothing I should be worried about. Thank you for staying over last night; it really meant a lot to me." I lean over to kiss his cheek.

"I'll always be here for you sweetheart." Ezra caresses my thigh.

I smile for one of the first times in the past 24 hours. I get to spend the day with Ezra and forget about everything that happened. All I can do is hope this whole A ghost train situation gets resolved and moved on as soon as possible.

**I wanted to thank and give credit to Guest and crayolakid0413 (btw love your username!) for saying in a review they wanted Aria to have a nightmare. I was going to actually write a nightmare but a lot of things came up as well as having to go out of town so I haven't been able to write and I didn't feel it was write to drag out the wait of chapter two. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. 42! That is crazy! **

**Also I might have another short Ezra fluffy story that maybe a two-shot? I was writing a scene for this story but it didn't feel like it fit right so I am taking it to put in another story because it's too funny not to use. Love talking to you all on twitter too! GilmoreGirls582**


End file.
